1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image synthesizing apparatus capable of synthesizing an image and characters.
2. Related Background Art
There has been proposed a so-called digital copying machine for reading an original image and printing an image corresponding thereto. For synthesizing other data with the copied image in such apparatus, it has been necessary to inscribe such data on the original image in advance, or to feed a copy sheet after recording of the original image to the printer unit again for superimposed recording of other data.
Also for synthesizing a predetermined format with the original image, it has been proposed, as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,791, to read format data from a memory in synchronization with the reading of the original image thereby achieving such image synthesis.
However the output of arbitrary characters with arbitrary density, position and size is difficult and requires a large apparatus such as a work station.
The apparatus capable of superimposing characters on the copied image is also disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,714,940 and 4,682,190 and the U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 893,358, but a personal computer or a word processor is required for the input of characters.
The use of such character input equipment not only increases the dimensions of the apparatus but also elevates the cost thereof. Also the character input may be difficult for a beginner.
Also in such copying apparatus there may be conducted an image shifting or zooming process, so that the position of image on the copy may be different from that of the original. Therefore, if the position of synthesis of characters is determined on the original image, the result of synthesis obtained on the copy sheet may be different from what is expected.
Also in a case of copying plural originals in succession on such copying apparatus, it has been difficult to shift upwards the page number starting from a desired number.